rikimarus_hideoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Goh (Shinobido)
Goh "The Crow" (鴉のゴウ Karasu no Gō) is a Ninja from the Asuka Clan. The Protagonist of Shinobido: Way of the Ninja and Shinobido: Tales of the Ninja. He is one of the core members of the Asuka Clan along with Zaji "The Blackhawk" and Kinu "The Canary". Personality While it's true that during the events of the game Goh shows a noble face, he had also comitted several heinous and irresponsible acts, such as unsealing Gamuran and mercilesly murdering Ageha's and Usuba's sister. However, he seems to deeply regret those actions, sparing Zaji twice, both Ageha and Usuba, fighting to save Utakata from Gamuran, and remaining a loyal member of the Asuka Clan. History Backstory Goh has presumably been born in the Asuka Ninja Village and trained all his life in the arts of ninjutsu. One day he, along with a reluctant Kinu, went to investigate a small old shrine in the Asuka Village. When he opened and removed the sacred sword within, evil energy started to come from the shrine, engulfing Kinu's arm and cutting it at her urgings and re-sealing the shrine. Despite this Gamuran's release couldn't be stopped. After this he somewhat remained under Gamuran's control, which could have affected his judgment when he cruelly murdered Ageha's and Usuba's sister during a clash between their clans, even when Zaji tried to stop him. Some time later, Gamuran returned to the village, razing it to the ground searching for a scroll which could grant incredible power over necromancy, scroll that had been guarded by the Asuka for 900 years. While on Gamuran's side at first, as Zaji witnessed, he snapped and ran looking for his master. He found him dying, and with his last breath instructed Goh to find and destroy the necromancy scroll, which he intended to but read it himself before doing so; Gamuran cornered him shortly after, ordering him to hand over the scroll, instead he threw it into the fire. To this the sorcerer responded by casting a spell to separate Goh's soul into eight jewels, now containing his memories of the scroll's secrets, with the intent of finding them first. Shinobido: Way of the Ninja Goh, an amnesiac ninja, finds himself in a forest and confused arrives to an abandoned hut. While investigating the hut an arrow hits a nearby wall, a letter tied to it instructing him to look for his "father" in Utakata's Castle. He storms the castle and interrupts unsuccesful negotiations between Lord Ichijo and Lady Sadame, claiming to be looking for his father, to one lords's confusion and the other's amusement. Sadame leaves and Ichijo orders him out, so Goh returns to the hut alone without clues to his past. Then another letter from the same previous sender shows up, the author indentifying himself as Onji, tells him that he meant father as a "fatherly figure", as Ichijo used to be to him. The letter informs Goh that his memories and soul have somehow been stolen and placed within eight mystical stones, the "Soul Fragments", which were scattered during the initial attack on the Asuka ninja's village, and then further scattered by people who have located and claimed the stones. Onji also advices him to keep calm in this times of war and do as he sees aproppiate for his goals. Goh, along with the Asuka, are famous across Utakata as fearsome warriors and spies who strike from the shadows undetected. For this reason, all three warlords want him on their side, promising him peace, power, money and information on the missing Soul Fragments. Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen Unlike his important roles in Shinobido: Way of the Ninja and Tales of the Ninja, Goh plays a very minor role during Shinobido 2, appearing only in one cutscene along with Kinu. Trivia *Goh appears in Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen during a cutscene along with Kinu. *He also is playable as an alternate outfit.